Bad Ass Bella
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if when Edward and Bella met Bella was a tough bad ass girl running from the cops? And instead of her being Edward's singer she has a good smell without the pain. What if Bella wants Emmett and Jasper as well? how different will their love be on the wild side? threesomes. jealousy. The Cullen boys want her who her who gets her? Will she ever settle with just one Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Damn it, keep running, keep running.

My whole body was sweating, hurting; my lungs felt like they were on fire, but I didn't stop running. The cops were never going to catch me; I'd make sure I'm dead before they are even close to it.

But I was running out of choices here, as I began to run into the streets of Forks, the cops chasing after me, my father leading them.

I spotted a shiny Volvo parked at the gas station with its door open, and without hesitation I ran to it, and jumped onto the floor of the driver's seat, and shut the door breathing heavily.

I could feel I was sitting on someone's feet, and I looked up sheepishly, but then almost gasped as I took in his beauty. He had to be the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

He stared down at me in shock.

"Umm hi, please don't say anything please." I begged, and just in time to hear a tap on the guy's window.

I felt him freeze, and roll down his window a little with a smooth smile.

I almost sighed in relief at that smile; he was going to help me.

"Can I help you Chief Swan?" He asked.

"Umm have you seen a girl with brown long hair, big brown eyes?" He asked sounding out of breath.

I smirked at that, when the guy glanced down at me.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." The guy said, and I heard my father sighed.

"Alright thanks." My father said then he was back, and the guy quickly put his window back up.

"Thanks." I said with a smile up at him.

He nodded slightly at me, just a hint of a smile on his face.

"So can I ask what you have done to get all the cops in Forks after you?" He asked not a bit of fear in his eyes.

That was funny; it was more like what I didn't do.

"Oh it would take me hours to go through down the list, let's just say I ain't an angel."

He nodded at that.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan." I said putting my hand up at him.

He took it with a laugh.

"Edward Cullen; nice to meet you," He said taking my hand and shaking it, I gasped lowly at how could his hand was, and he pulled away from me with a sorry expression.

"So Edward, can you tell me if there are any cops around out there?"

Edward looked around. "Everywhere,"

Dammit.

"Do you think you could drive me out of here please?" I asked hopeful.

His eyes moved down to me again, a calculating look on his face. I could tell he was deliberating. It really should have been easy, I'm a criminal, if he got caught helping me, he would be considered a criminal.

But as he opened his mouth I got the biggest shock in my life. "Sure." His velvet smooth voice almost made me melt.

This truly surprised me, usually someone would have turned me into the cops, not help me, or was that what he was doing?

I looked deeply into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, which was a big mistake; because once I looked into his golden orbs I couldn't look away.

He looked down at me. "You can trust me." His tone was hesitantly.

I gave him a nod, and with all the energy I had I looked away from him. Slowly I shifted so he could get to his petals, and watched him.

He was so perfect, had a perfect smile, and well what could I say; I was falling for this guy, this Edward Cullen. I haven't done this for a while, but I'm known as a good flirter, so I guess I could give it a good for old time's sake.

I reached forward, and got a hold of his seat belt, and with careful hands I buckled him in. I was careful not to touch any personal places, I wouldn't go that far just yet, I needed to see how easy this would be.

He looked down at me shivering at me touch.

"Don't forget your seat belt; I don't want you to get in trouble with the law." I spoke, leaning my head towards his crotch slightly, eyeing him suggestively.

I watched as Edward gulped, but gave me a laugh in response.

"Yeah, but driving a wanted criminal won't get me in any trouble." He mused.

I laughed with him.

He had a point.

"Good looking and funny, you have it all don't you." I said grinning up at him.

He looked down at me with a passionate expression, but he quickly hid his emotion, with a sarcastic grin.

"You could say that." He chuckled.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Some where were you will be safe from the cops,"

I beamed at that in excitement. "Were?"

"Home." He said with a simple grin.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think of bad ass Bella?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Bella-Emmett, Bella-Jasper, Bella-Edward (Lemony)**

**Bella's point**

* * *

I cringed at the word home, as it fell of Edward's lips, but I reminded myself that I was never going back home, he had to mean his house.

He was looking down at me for a reaction so I gave him a coy smile.

"Oh really, the last time I checked I don't have a home to go to." I said staring up at him curiously.

He chuckled. "That's why I'm taking you to my home."

I nodded at that. "So why are you helping me, you know breaking the law; you seem like the little goodie two shoes boy."

Edward looked at me amused. "I don't know; you see my life has been quite boring, and then you kinda forced yourself into it, so I just wonder how things are going to play out now."

I could tell there was more to this but I didn't ask I already knew that he was going to fall for me to; I'll make sure of it, one way or the other.

"So how long have you been living in Forks?" Edward asked after a pause.

I thought about it. "A few months," I said looking back up at him.

"How, I've never seen you running around until now?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"Well I've been hiding out at La Push with a friend; he has a thing for me so he kept me a secret in his garage." I said rolling my eyes with a smirk.

I watched amused as Edward's hold on the steering wheel tightened.

"A thing?" He said through his teeth, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.

I laughed at him. "Yeah, he wants my bod, most guys do, but I ain't interested in any of them, they are too sweet, and nice, and goodie goodie." I said rolling my eyes.

But Edward would be my exception.

Edward looked slightly relieved at that, but at the same time he was biting his lip nervously.

I smirked up at him.

"You know Bella I think you take the passenger seat now, the floor can't be comfortable." Edward said after a pause.

In all truth it wasn't but I didn't want to move, I had a pretty good view of his crotch from here.

"No thanks, it is actually comfortable down here, plus I really don't want you getting in trouble, and if someone looks in this car and sees me you'll get in trouble." I said, and half of that was true.

Edward sighed but nodded. "Alright, were almost there." He said, and his foot stomped down on the gas a little more.

He had to be going way faster than normal. So he's a speed demon, that's pretty bad ass, it's hot that's for sure, I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this guy.

When the car came to a stop I grabbed the handed, and pushed it open, and got out.

I had to stretch; sitting on that floor was killer on my back, plus I just wanted to feel Edward's eyes on my ass as I touched my toe. Which I was pleased when I could tell he was, when I finished I turned to him, but he was already looking away from me.

I grinned.

So that's how it's going to go down.

Edward looked at me now with a smile, and pointed.

I looked to where he was pointing, and gasped as I looked at the huge house that looked back at me.

I turned back to Edward with narrowed eyes. "So you're a rich goodie-goodie boy huh." I grinned in amusement.

Edward gave me a sheepish smile. "I guess you could say that." He shrugged, and then waved me over to him as he led the way to the house.

I looked around at how fancy everything was, and smirked.

Well isn't this nice, meet this sexy boy, and then get him to take me to live in his mansion, an overall great day.

As we walked in I looked around impressed at how it looked, it had a unique touch to it, and it was like no matter who you were when you stepped into the room it felt like you were home.

As soon as the door closed behind us a huge guy came stomping down, then another guy with honey blonde hair right behind him.

Oh boy it looks like my luck just keeps going up. I grinned at the both of them with me best flirty smile. They looked at me, than Edward looking confused and slightly nervous.

Looks like they all like playing hard to get.

"Umm, hello." The blonde said walking over closer to Edward and I. The big guy followed him with an impish grin.

"Hey there handsome," I grinned.

The blonde looked shocked at that, but also shyly flattered. "Why thank you." He said with a small smile.

Did I mistake a bit of a southern drawl to his tone, god that's hot.

Of course it ain't better than Edward's smooth velvet voice.

"So Edward, would you like to explain anything?" The blonde asked.

Edward shrugged.

"This is Bella Swan, I offered to let her stay here to live, she's in a bit of trouble with the law and needed some where save to stay." Edward said calmly.

The big guy grinned hugely as he looked at me.

"Oh really, what did ya do?" He asked in a curious and amused voice.

I smiled at that, and took a step towards him.

"Let's just say if I go to jail I'll be in there for life." I said, and grinned at his shocked look.

"Oh nice Eddie, bring a bad ass hottie criminal home." The big one said raising his hand for a hi-five.

I grinned as Edward glared at him, and after years of seeing it in the eyes of many men; jealousy sparkled into his eyes.

I got him now for sure now.

"Shut up Emmett." He said in a low harsh voice.

I almost laughed when I saw the big guy stare at Edward shocked.

This was another thing I was good at, I was queen at starting fight, mainly over me, jealousy was the key pretty much to everything in my whole life, it was why I was a wanted criminal.

"Calm down Edward, he was just teasing." The blonde said, and just like that they were both calm.

I frowned at that, that blonde will ruin things if he does that to them, what even he had did.

I walked to the blonde giving him my best big eyes. "And what's your name?"

He gulped and took a small step back. "Jasper." He said politely.

I smiled brightly at that, what a cool name, it's real old school.

"Hot name," I said taking another step closer to him, this time he didn't back up.

Out of no were the big guy was in the middle of us, and grinning at me. "I'm Emmett, much better name if you ask me" He smirked

I chuckled turning my attention to him, "Nice to meet you," I eyed his muscles, badly wanting to touch them.

"Well come on Bella, I bet you're one hunger girl." Emmett said, and Jasper threw him a relieved smile.

"You could say that." I grinned as I looked him up and down.

Emmett chuckled. "I like her." He said wagging a brow at Edward.

Edward made a hiss-like sound at him. "Just go get her something to eat so I can go call Carlisle, is Alice, Esme, and Rose still shopping?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was actually pretty hot, but when I heard those three girl name I mentally cheered.

So it was either I will have a new bad bitch best friend, or they would all end up hating me, I didn't care which, this was the kind of lifestyle I was used to, I loved every detail of it, regardless of the outcome.

"Yep, now come on Bell." Emmett said, and with just like that picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I laughed at this; mainly because of Edward's expression to it, but also because Emmett's actions seemed to bring out some of my happiness that I haven't had for years.

I waved to Edward and Jasper after blowing them kisses, then Emmett jogged us away from them.

I held on tightly, nonchalantly letting my hand trail down his muscles, I shivered, enjoying the feeling.

"You liking what you feel?" Emmett asked with a smug chuckle.

I grinned.

Emmett was a lot like me, and I liked that a lot.

"Yeah I sure do, and do you like the view yourself?" I asked with an amused grin as Emmett glanced at my ass.

"Actually yeah, it's pretty good." Emmett said with a booming laugh.

I laughed with him, but too soon he sat me down on a kitchen counter.

"So tell me what you're hungry for." Emmett said opening up the fridge.

"Hmm…" I said watching Emmett looking through the fridge, and checking out his ass, I licked my lip. "I want a piece of that ass." I snickered

Emmett turned to me shocked, but amused. "I'm afraid we are fresh out," He raised a cocky brow at me. "Unless we are counting yours,"

This one would be easy, I could already tell. He was sweet, that much was true, and he likes beautiful women, he likes things to be physical. That's what I had been able to notice in his actions, and words.

I was very good with reading men.

"Come here." I said to him innocently.

He hesitantly did what I said and walked over to me.

I looked deeply into his beautiful golden eyes; they were just like Edward's, so I could easily pretend it was Edward who I was staring at.

I wrapped my legs around his waist trapping him there.

He froze.

"Umm Bella…" He said about to move my legs away, when I quickly took his hand and made him cup my boobs.

I moaned at the touch, and looked to Emmett with lust filling up in my eyes; I licked my lips.

He gulped, and I smiled in victory as he began to squeeze them.

I nodded; pulled him closer to me, and I leaned forward until my lips were almost to his. "Don't be afraid,"

He didn't appear to be breathing, conflict battled in his eyes as he stared at me, I needed just another push, then he would fall. And I would be able to enjoy him any day of the week.

"But… I can't," His tone sounded unsure.

Lightly I pressed my hips to him, feeling a bulge; I ran my hands up his back, breathing softly. "Please,"

Emmett paused only for a minute, before crushed his lips to mine; his hand twisted in my hair gently.

I groaned, and kissed him back deeply.

Victory.

He began pushing my against the counter kissing passionately, but with more lust. He was used to this kind of kissing.

I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling his face closer to mine, and as his tongue came out and licked my bottom lip a furious growl from the door made us both freeze.

Who in the hell growls.

Emmett slow turned around looking even paler than he already was, and I looked to see Edward glaring murderously at Emmett.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward roared.

Emmett slowly let me go, as if he was a little reluctant, and turned to Edward.

"Please I can explain." He said nervously, but it was too late Edward attacked him and had him pinned against a wall.

I was shocked to see a hole in the wall were they had hit.

They began wrestling; punching and kicking; growls came out from both of them.

What are they, they can't be human, I mean they are growling, plus the speed, and the strength that they were using on each other was like death punches. They would have killed each other.

I quietly left the room for them to fight, once down, two more to go.

Emmett was ok, surely going to be great for sex, but my heart still belonged to Edward.

I climbed the stairs, and took a look in each room, trying to find Jasper. It was time for my next challenge. This is what I did for a living, I was very good at what I do; which is why I'm in so much trouble with the cops.

I finally found him in a room that was fully of make-up, clothes, then war books, army stuff, and a nice guitar.

He looked up at me from a war book with a small shy smile.

"Hello Bella, what can I do for you?"

I walked in with a smile. "Oh Edward, and Emmett are fighting right now, so I was looking for someone to talk to." I shrugged, and flopped down on the couch beside him.

He grinned amused. "They fight often, you'll get used to it."

Oh he had no idea how used to fight I was.

I grinned ruefully at him. "So what are you reading?" I asked curiously.

"The great war," Jasper said setting the book down on the floor with a sheepish grin.

"You're into the war huh; I'm guessing you're on the south side." I guessed with a knowing smile.

Jasper beamed at me in bright surprise. "Yes, how did you know?" He asked shocked but delighted.

"I noticed you're southern drawl, and just put two and two together." I admitted.

Jasper sighed. "I try not to sound like that." He said honestly.

My heart warmed at his innocence.

"Why not, I think it's adorable." I said and that was true, I really liked it, so unique and different.

Jasper smiled at that. "Thank you darling." He said letting his full southern drawl out, and I shivered, and slide closer to him not being able to help it.

"Do you have any idea how hot that is, why don't you talk like that all the time?" I asked lowly letting my hand go to his blonde curls.

He froze at first, "I don't want to attract any unneeded attention," Lightly he moved away from my hands.

Oh this one was going to be a bit tougher.

"You should be yourself," I continued, slowly placing my hand on his lap, looking up at his eyes with soft innocence. "It makes you unique, it makes you special,"

I was pleased with he didn't shy away from my touch, although his eyes slid down to my hand, he made no move to stop me. "Maybe I don't want to be unique,"

My hand now trailed to his inner thigh, again he froze, but I almost cheered as he didn't move my hand away. "Well, if you don't want to be, than that's fine, but you are special, at least to me," I said gently.

Softness came to his eyes as he watched me, and I was surprised to feel a wave of love come crashing into me. I wasn't used to this feeling, I wasn't sure how to act one it, so I just let my instincts go.

I crept into his lap, straddling him, and smiled as I looked up in his eyes, moving my lips towards him, "Jasper," I said quietly.

He shivered, he seemed completely still under me, but slowly his hands slid up my legs, over my ass, and around my waist, "Bella," He said just as quickly.

This set me off, quickly I pushed my lips to his; the feelings of love I had; now turning back to the usual feelings of lust.

His were so soft, gentle, but he kissed me with such passion I thought I was going to melt into a puddle. As we kissed, I running my hands through his hair, and moaning as he pushed me to lie down on the couch.

He was now on top of me kissing my even faster, but just as his tongue touched my lips Edward and Emmett busted in through the door with angry growls.

"Jasper get off her now." Edward hissed.

Jasper didn't even move until Emmett came over grabbed him, and had him pinned against the wall.

They were all yelling glaring, growling, hissing, throwing punches, and kicks now, so my work here is done…for now.

I walked out of the room, and skipped down the stairs to wait for them all to calm down.

Jasper was pretty good to, but he wasn't anything like Edward, the sooner Edward just admits that he loves me the better, or I'll have to get him jealous enough to.

It was very easy, and very simple, and that is why I'm not sitting in jail right now.

* * *

**Sorry if any of you were Alice-Jasper, and Emmett-Rosalie fans, because it gets worse from here on, Bella only loves Edward thought, she just likes being a bad ass player. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's point of View

I watched in amusement as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward slowly walked down the stairs, and over to me. Each of them seemed to share the same expression, caution, curiosity, and attraction.

I wagged my brows at them with a smirk.

They seemed to shiver at that.

"Umm Bella you should know something." Edward said seriously.

I walked closer to them curiously, and watched as they gulped. "What?" I asked looking at each of them.

"Well I'm married, and so if Jasper, Edward's the only single guy here." Emmett said sadly as he looked at me.

I pouted.

But I already could tell they had been married, they wouldn't have been so hesitant to kiss me if they weren't married.

"So why were you two both attacking me?" I asked with a grin as put my hand out slowly feeling Emmett's muscles.

He leaned into my touch, and lust filled his eyes as he looked at me.

Jasper and Edward made harsh sounds at Emmett, but he didn't take his eyes off me.

"We aren't sure, you appeal to us both, but maybe it was just an accident, it might not happen again." Jasper said with a hopeful flash in his eyes.

I turned to him now, and walked up until I was leaning against him.

I bit my lip, watching his eyes and gave him a gentle buck with my hips.

That did it, he attacked my lips, moaning softly against them, and pulling me closer to him.

Edward had me in seconds, and pulled me away from him.

I grinned as I practically melted into his arms. I loved when Edward touched me. It just felt like everything else in the whole world didn't matter. This was my comfort place.

"Ok so it's more than we thought, but we're still married." Emmett said glaring at Jasper, before turning to me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really wanted some sex tonight." I said twirling my hair.

And just like that I watched expectantly towards their crotches, noting each of them had immediately gotten hard.

"We have to figure out something." Emmett said turning back to the others in exasperation, quickly turning to look at his brothers.

"Can I help?" I asked blowing them kisses.

"I do have something you can help with." Emmett said with a smug grin.

I smirked at him, licking my lips.

"Whenever you're ready big boy," I said winking at him.

Edward smacked Emmett over the head.

"We have an issue here, what is Rose going to say about this?" Edward hissed.

Emmett gulped, but didn't look away from me.

"Secret sex?" I asked looked at each of them.

"Perfect, we'll just do this all secretly." Jasper said beaming.

Edward shook his head, that's not right and you know it." Edward said glaring at them.

"Fine, Rose and I are finished." Emmett said simply, and quickly hugged me to him.

"I win, she's mine." Emmett grinned.

"Woah woah, Alice and I are done to, so you're going to have to fight for her." Jasper said pulling me away from Emmett and to himself.

Edward hissed as he grabbed me and put me in the middle.

"We can share." He said glaring at Jasper and Emmett.

"Share what?" A soft voice asked from the door, and I looked to see a blonde girl, a girl with spiky hair, and a motherly type older woman.

They gracefully walked over to us, mainly looking at me.

The blonde girl glared at me. "Who is this?" She snapped.

She could possibly be my bitch, but well not after me stealing her husband.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said innocently, trying to hold back my amusement in this situation.

She watched me with narrowed eyes, but she looked to Emmett and went to him. So this one belonged to Emmett, I guess I was right about him loving beautiful women.

When her arms went around him, I felt a pinch of jealousy, letting my eyes narrow just slightly, but I was relieved as Emmett slowly pushed her away from him with a hard expression.

She glared at him. "What the hell Emmett?" She hissed.

I snickered, and went to Emmett's side.

He smiled as he saw me, and hugged me to his side quickly, then looked back to the blonde. "Rosalie." Emmett started.

I watched as the blonde flinched at that, and she began to shake, sadness all over her.

"We're done." Emmett said, looking slightly apologetic.

I beamed as kissed his chest gently.

Emmett looked down at me, love deeply into his eyes as we locked eyes.

"W-what do you mean." Rosalie shrieked her eyes locked on me, and sprung, her hands going towards my neck.

Quickly, Edward had me in his arms, backing me away in a super I didn't know was human. Jasper and Emmett both grabbed Rosalie. She was growling furiously towards me, her whole body shaking.

What the hell were these people?

Eventually she seemed to calm down, sinking to the ground. It looked as though all life has left her life as she looked back up to my Emmett.

Gently, I leaned more into Edward, enjoying being this close to him. He watched down at me, his golden eyes seeming to sparkle, lightly his hand stroked my cheek.

I shivered, closing my eyes. I could deal with this touch for the rest of my life, but as Emmett began to speak again, I turned my attention back to the situation at hand.

"I fell in love with someone else, so were over, done, I don't want to be married to you anymore." Emmett said glancing to Rosalie.

Rosalie seemed to burst out, but no tears came, she was now on her feet, looking like she was about to kill someone as stomped past us, and was gone up the stairs, I heard things breaking, and screams, even some hisses, and growls.

Next Jasper stepped forward looking at the tiny pixie like girl, who had been standing as still as a statue, horror on her face.

"Alice." He said biting his lip in sorrow.

My hand went out to him, and I intertwined my finger with his.

He looked at me with passion and love; then turned to Alice with confidence.

"I also fell in love, so I'm sorry but we're done to." Jasper said gently.

Alice stared in shock, she began the same shaking Rosalie did; then she run past us, not another word spoken; pain was clear in her features.

The last woman walked in staring at each of us in fear, and pain.

"What happened," She choked out.

I raised my hand. "Me." I said with a grin.

The woman looked sick now, paler then the others, and shook her head, and quickly walked away.

I turned to my boys with a small smile. "Are you all ok?" I asked feeling a little guilty.

Emmett beamed, and threw me up in the air a little.

I laughed as he caught me.

"We're perfect." Jasper grinned.

Edward nodded. "Well let's go out to eat, and get to know each other better." He suggested holding up the keys to his Volvo.

Emmett nodded eagerly, and slung me over his shoulder; then we walked to the car.

I giggled, and clung on.

This truly was going to be fun; I just hope I don't accidently fall in love with Emmett, and Jasper to.

**Review?**

**Give me some feedback! I love hearing what you all have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of view**

* * *

Edward drove, explaining to me he wouldn't dare let his brothers drive his Volvo, I found this amusing. Emmett sat beside me in the back, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Jasper was in the front with Edward, casting looks of envy back towards Emmett.

I was content back here letting Emmett stroke my hair, and just watch me with love and tenderness filling his eyes every time I looked up at him. He really was sweeter than his appearance would suggest.

Slowly I leaned over, kissing up his neck, smirking at his quiet groan. In seconds he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him, kissing me hungrily. His hands went to my ass squeezing it as the kiss deepened. I groaned softly, feeling something poking at my crotch.

My head fell back, rubbing myself against the bulge in pleasure, grinning at his moan as he bucked his hips to me.

"Emmett, enough," Edward growled back at us.

Rolling his eyes Emmett made a face, gently setting me back down beside, him, tucking me into his side. "Fine, keep your pants on Eddie,"

I couldn't disagree more; I'd love for him to take his pants off.

Jasper and Edward would glare back at him every few seconds, and I heard low mutters between the two, but Emmett just ignored them.

Finally when Edward stopped I peeked up to see a super fancy looking restaurant.

"Nice; taking a criminal to dinner." I chuckled, and I pulled my hair into a pony tail, and slid my large pair of sunglasses on that covered most of my distinguishing features.

"Alright let's go." I nodded, and stepped out of the car. As soon as I did Edward had one hand, Jasper had the other, and Emmett was behind me glaring at anyone who looked our way.

I grinned at this, I don't think I've had a group of guys this protective before, and I had to admit I like it a lot.

As we walked into the restaurant everyone was staring at us, the envy, shock, and lust was bouncing all through the room as they looked to each of us.

Edward and Jasper seemed to be the most annoyed, while Emmett just glared at any looks at me.

"Cullen." Edward said looking at the hostess, who was a girlie swooning girl, bouncing in her place as she went gaga over Edward.

I narrowed my eyes, jealousy overpowering me. "Do me a favor and keep your filthy eyes off my man, and my other men and give us a freaking table." I stormed at her.

And this was another reason I was wanted in almost every state, I had some anger issues and jealousy problems, what can I say I'm a bitch.

Edward bit his lip holding back his laughs, and turned to me, kissing me gently.

At the touch of his lips, everything felt like it came together right. Sparks came racing through my body, making me shiver. He was so perfect.

"Calm down my love." He said to me, hugging me to him.

I did calm a little, and slowly smirked as the girl flinched in fear and quickly had someone seating us.

Jasper and Emmett stroked my face as I took a seat, but I sat down beside Edward, and Jasper quickly took my other side. Emmett glared at them and sat in front of me.

"You are one sexy woman when you're mad." Emmett snickered, and I grinned at that.

"I've been told, sorry about that, I got anger issues." I shrugged, and Jasper grinned at me strangely filling me with calmness, and I smiled at him. He had a very calming effect to him I guess.

After we all ordered I begin to feel something on my thighs, and I peeked under the table to see Emmett's hand running up and down my legs.

I struggled not to react to this, but I slowly leaned down more letting his hand explode farther until his was rubbing my crotch. I let out a little moan closing my eyes, and almost bucking against his hand as it slid into my pants.

Edward and Jasper now noticed, and was glaring at Emmett with growls, but now two more hands were down there.

I gasps at the coldness of their touch, and moaned a little as I watched Jaspers hand begin rubbing my crotch vigorously, while Emmett's did the same. Edward's hands were a little gentler but full of passion as his hand went into my pants, and pushed a finger inside me.

I was now holding my breath to stop from moaning, and I was gently rocking against their hands.

Panting, I looking around at their faces, noticing their eyes where all black with lust, and growls rolled off their lips as I my hips hit their hands.

I let my hands go to Jasper and Edward's dicks rubbing them gently, and slowly torturing them with tender touches.

They were now growling a little louder, panting, and I felt them growing more hard. My hands slipped into their pants now, and I began to pump them like crazy, moaning a little as I now felt three pairs of fingers inside me.

We all were quietly moaning now, and I noticed a few people around looking over in confusion, so I slowly slide us more under the table, hiding their hands, and mine from sight.

The host them came back and handed out drinks, not noticing anything.

"You meals will be out soon." The girl said with a smile.

I grinned at her, biting my lip to hold back my moans.

"Greaaatttt." I groaned in pleasure, and all three of them snickered.

The girl nodded in slight confusion and walked away.

I rested my head back against my seat, and tried getting a grip on my breathing. I moaned feeling one of them going deeper into me, and I continued to pump them both, until they were both moaning again.

But to soon my food was here, and everyone's hands were out including mine.

"Eat up babe." Emmett said with a wink. "You're gonna need the energy when I'm done with you."

I snickered at this, listening to Edward and Jaspers sharp growls at him.

"Relax, we can all play after this, I like sharing." I reassured eating some of the food.

As I ate we all talked, and I learned a lot about these guys, they were all so... Good boy-ish, not really my type, but I can't deny that I kinda loved them all in my own way, Edward seeming to be my favorite of the three easily.

And I couldn't wait to do him. I was growing excited already wet from our little touch fest.

There also was something a little off from these boys though to, they were very different, not normal or something.

But I didn't care, I wasn't exactly a normal girl either…

* * *

**Sorry this is so short the next chapter will be bigger I promise, oh and we will be meeting Sam, Jared, and Paul, more lovers and more competition over Bella now! Also lemons in the next chapter ;) hope you liked. Review if you want me to Update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

When we managed getting back to the house, I was more than ready to get some action. I haven't had any for about three days now. Jacob Black, hadn't been a challenge, nor was he very good at all, but it was just enough to do me until this point.

Walking in into the house, I turned to face the three of them, smiling to see their eyes locked pointedly at me.

"So, who wants to have sex," I wondered, smiling sweetly at the each of them.

All of their eyes widened.

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good," Emmett said with a smirk, flexing his muscles slightly, winking at me.

Jasper shot him a look, "Don't flatter yourself," His tone was mildly sarcastic.

"Might I remind, both of your wives, are right up stairs," Edward said with a dark look to the both of them. "Don't you think doing anything would be a bit cruel?"

Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other.

"I guess, Edward has a point," Jasper said reluctantly.

Oh, I couldn't have this.

Slowly I peeled my shirt down, just enough to show a bit of cleavage; lightly I licked my lips, turning to walk slowly towards the stairs, swinging my lips just slightly. "Well would someone please show me to my room?"

With a sudden flash I was grabbed from behind, and ran up the stairs, straight into a bedroom. I looked up with a smirk, taking in Emmett's eager face as his hands stayed on my hips.

There was a hard pounding on the door, "Emmett don't you dare," Edward's furious voice called from outside of the door.

Emmett seemed to be ignoring him, he watched down at me with desire, his hands moving down around to cup my ass, a wide smirk on his face.

"I suggest you get out of the house Eddie, you're not going to like what you hear," Emmett said with amused.

There was frustrated sighs from outside the door, "Emmett, your wife, is right next door, don't do something stupid," Jasper said through the door.

Rolling his eyes Emmett glanced towards the door, then to me, leaning down kissing me roughly. His lips were hard, cool, but very smooth, almost like marble.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, pressing myself up against him eagerly. "Emmett," I whispered seductively, running my hands up his back.

He shivered, backing us up, keeping out lips locked, in a flash I felt the smooth material of the bed sheets.

Bingo.

Emmett quickly got a hold of my legs, pulling my legs around his waist; his lips flew up the skin of my neck, leaving icy hot kisses, until he reached my ear, lightly nibbling at it, breathing his warm breath into my ear.

I closed my eyes, groaning quietly at the sensitivity, clutching his back, moving my hips up to his; I was already beginning to breathe hard. A growl echoed through his chest, vibrating us slightly, his hands went down, running over my breast, taking one in his hand, squeezing it firmly in his hand.

I arched my back, leaning more into his touch. His kisses continued savagely, spreading down my neck, down to my chest, before he paused, ripping my shirt to pieces, throwing the mangled top to the floor.

Smirking up at him I pulled his shirt off, admiring his huge muscles, my hands glided over his chest, looking up at him in desire.

He was a beauty.

His hand went around to my back, and in a very natural movement, he unclasped my bra, and threw that to the side as well. His eyes moved to my breast, and like before I felt his hardness pressing to my side.

He leaned down, licking over the skin of my chest, cupping both of my breasts in his hands, his thumbs going in circles around my nipples.

I howled out in extreme pleasure, never having felt something so amazing, as his cold hands on my chest. "Oh god, please don't stop," I said breathlessly.

He continued his actions, smirking down at me, but soon his was heading south, moving down to my pants. He ran his hand down over my crotch, wagging his brows at me. "Ready for the real fun?"

I nodded eagerly, lifting my hips to make it easier for him to get my pants off. But there was no need for that, because just like my shirt he ripped my pants off, as if it was just tissue paper.

Quickly my hand went to the zipper of his pants, slowly unzipping it, letting my fingers just barely graze his groin. I felt his body convulse slightly, before wiggling his pants down the rest of the way.

Lightly his hand went to my panties, just rubbing his fingers over the material, obviously noticing the wetness; he snickered, sneaking his hand inside now. "You feel more than ready,"

He was driving me crazy, "Just fuck me," I panted, desperately pushing my hips towards him. Just like that his hand disappeared, my panties were fling to the floor, and in a speed my eyes couldn't keep up with his boxers were down, and he was slamming inside of me.

I groaned, my eyes widening. I had never felt something so powerful in my life, pleasure swept over me as he thrusted down hard on me, almost taking the breath out of me.

I easily keep up with his pace, grinding my hips up to him, unable to hold back my cries of ecstasy. "Emmett ohh," My eyes shut tightly.

He growled, forcing powerful thrusts in and out of me, his hands clutching the headboard, the bed was shaking with the force of our clashing thighs, and pleasure inducing thrusts.

The bed hit hard into the wall, a solid thudding from the bed bouncing on the floor had to be heard all through Forks. In seconds between our savage bucking against each other, I noted that the springs in the bed were breaking, the head board was completely detached from the bed, and the sheets were nearly shredded.

We continued for hours, the moon coming up into the sky as day turned into night, and finally when we had slowed down, I sighed in content, rolling to his side, resting my head on his chest, still breathing heavily.

Never had I had sex like that. It was the best I have had. Yet. There was still Jasper and Edward. But it was pretty hard to imagine sex better than this.

"You didn't lie, that was amazing," I breathed out, smiling up at him.

His smile was smug, his arm slung around my shoulder, the covers draped around the both of us. "Much better then Eddie and Jazz, I can promise you that,"

I smirked, closing my eyes, kissing his chest, "It was wonderful,"

Maybe it wouldn't be impossible to fall in love with more than one person. It was true that I did love Emmett, but there was just something more with Edward. When I'm with him, everything just feels like a fairy-tail.

But when I'm here with Emmett, like this, I can't help but love this moment as well. He makes me happy, he makes me laugh.

I was about to speak again, but suddenly the door of the bedroom was kicked down, revealing the blonde girl, Rosalie I think her name was. She stared at us with hatred boiling in her eyes.

"You," She jabbed a finger at me, a growl ripping through her lips, her stance turning into a crouch, stalking towards us.

I raised a brow, "Me," I clarified. "Fucked your husband," I said slowly so she would understand. Smirking to myself, bother wrapping the covers closer around me.

Emmett snickered quickly, leaning over to kiss my forehead, "Best I ever had," He nodded seriously, and looked to Rose. "I think you should leave," He muttered, his eyes almost seemed to be cold.

Rose glared murderously at the both of us, getting closer, "I was about to leave, but I want to talk to you before I'm gone for good," She said between clenched teeth. "Get lost," She turned to me with a glare.

I shrugged, and went to move, but Emmett's arms came more tightly around me, making a pout, "No don't leave, I wanted round two,"

I snickered quietly.

This guy, I really liked.

"It's ok, give blondie some time, I'll be in Jasper's room," I said, enjoying the spark of jealousy that sparked in his eyes as he watched me get up.

Slowly I kept the covers around me as I walked out of his room, going over to Jasper's room, lightly knocking on the door.

Now it was Jasper's turn.

* * *

**What do you think of this so far? **

**Let's rate Emmett's sex scene. From a scale of 1 to 10.**

**1 being poor. And 10 being OH hot damn! **

**Leave a rate for Emmy bear in a review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
